The Day When Warm seasons and Winter fairies team up
by theMinisterOfAutumn
Summary: When Queen Clarion become a Corrupted robot it's up to Lord Milori and The Minister Of Autumn to use their knowledge and save her and pixie hollow. A Portal (the video game) and Tinker Bell Crossover Fanfic. PLEASE READ!
1. Chapter 1: The begining

**Fairy Portal**

A/n: This story is going to be EPIC! It combines two of my favorite things. Tinkerbell and Portal (the video game) so use your imagination and just go along with it.

The year is 2007 in the Pixie hollow Aperture Science Laboratories. Tinkerbell and Fairy Mary was in the lab along with Necie a party talent fairy. "Thank you for planning the party Necie." said Fairy Mary "Oh Anything for a friend. By the way what are we celebrating for anyway?" "Well today Fairy Mary and I are finishing our new experiment. It's called Code Leach And Responsibility in One Network Or C.L.a.R.I.O.N. for Short." Said Tinkerbell. Necie cocked an eyebrow and flew over to the large invention under the sheet. "It's an artificial Intelligence of Queen Clarion but it's supposed to control the whole facility."Fairy Mary said. "OH! I See." Necie said. "Well what are we waiting for let's start her up!'' said the head Tinker. "Would you do the honor Necie?" asked Tink. Necie ran over to the control panel on the wall and pushed the big red button to start the machine. Fairy Mary pulled off the cover and in front of Necie was a giant machine lying on the floor. It had the head, hair, body, face and even the crown of queen clarion. But it had no arms no legs no glowing pixie dust dress and the whole thing was covered in wires. ''Whoa how long did it take you two to make this big thing?" Necie asked. "About 5 years give or take…"said Tink. Pretty soon the Machine started to beep. The lights around it started flashing and it opened its eyes and pulled itself off of the ground. Then the most amazing thing happened, the machine started to talk. As it spoke it sounded monotonously, Robotic and somewhat female. "Starting Code #9784834638300-8883766…" "What is it Doing?" Necie asked. "Oh Just running some codes through the facility.'' Fairy Mary said in a relaxed tone. "Oh... Well let's eat some cake.'' When the cake was finished something bad was going on with the machine. It just stood there watching with its eyes wide open. "Bye Necie thanks for the party!"yelled Tinkerbell. "Oh Tinkerbell one more thing bring the machine. Tomorrow The Queen herself wants to show our invention to all of pixie hollow." Tink nodded her head and set up the machine so everyone can see. The next day Queen Clarion did what Fairy Mary said she would, she introduced the Machine and everyone glared in awe at what the machine can do. Even Vidia was interested and she got in the front to look at it better. "Look at what the tinkers made everyone." Queen Clarion said. ''They made an artificial intelligence of me to run the Tinker Aperture Science laboratory." "ooooooooooooo,ahhhhhhhhhhhh…." Went the fairies. Except the Minister of Autumn he was concerned at what the machine can do. Oh yeah sure tinkers can build things in tinker's nook. But the Autumn realm was full of fairy colleges, Fairy laboratories and even Fairy hospitals. Tinkers are engineers but Autumn realm nature talent fairies are Scientists! So with the Minister's PhD in Technology he wouldn't get too attached. Unfortunately the Minister was right because all of a sudden the Machine went haywire. It took Queen Clarion and stuck a sharp wire into her head and stuck it in her brain. "Downloading Memory….. 1%...2%...3%'' Queen Clarion screamed with pain, tears were steadily falling from her eyes. Everyone watched in horror as the cool blue in her eyes faded away until her eyes were pure white indicated that she was dead. "Memory Download 100% Commencing neurotoxin and plan to turn all of Pixie hollow inhabitants into robots." "Oh Sweet Jesus… Get the HELL away!" Yelled The Minister of Autumn . Now everyone was running away getting away from that robot. Every one ran and ran they even ran to the winter realm where the neurotoxin knock them all out including the winter fairies and put them to sleep.

Meanwhile the nursing talent fairies managed to escape and carry queen Clarion's body to their Medical Science center. "do you think she will like it" said a medical fairy named Wendy. "it's the least I can do since this is part of my fault." said Fairy Mary. Wendy hooked up another sharp needle into Queen Clarion's brain where the robot pierced her skull and Fairy Mary hit the button on the remote control and type in the codes:

C.L.a.R.I.O.N. Command : 77384934949 Downloaded files

667388383843 Queen Clarion's Mind core

38483948748 Ability take control over machine?

988776778889899yes 8873656473No

8483838748Yes?

885746364845894555 Do you want _Queen Clarion's mind core Yes? _

_84884334848848 Downloading…. Downloading …..Downloading…_ Download Complete

(If your wonder what just happened. Fairy Mary just Downloaded Queen Clarion's Mind into the robot so Queen Clarion can live.)

_To be continued…_


	2. Let the tests begin!

Fairy Portal 2

If you were to go to Pixie Hollow right about then. There would be no fairies just the remains of their possessions. Queen Clarion and her new robot figure made these little turrets to bring the seasons. What happened to the real fairies you ask? Well we need to go deep into the Aperture Science laboratories. In these large hallways that's where the fairies are. Trapped in their Stasis Pods sleeping. They all were like that for 10 years, ignorant of what's going on in Neverland or on the Mainland. One Day a robotic hand took two fairies out of the hallway set them on a large tray and set them off to go… _for testing._ Inside the mysterious white marble room the two stasis pods were set on a stasis pod base. Then both of the pods opened and Lord Milori and the Minister of Autumn were awakened, standing in front of each other… fully naked. "Ugh my head _uhh... _get away! The robot became insane. Run! Run for lives!" said Autumn. "Minister What the Heck is going on?" said Milori. It wasn't long before both of their eyes adjusted and the two saw each other privates. "Ahhhhhhh! What the Fuck!" screamed autumn. The two fairies ran behind their stasis pods franticly. Then a robotic voice said. "Calm down there is some clothes inside that drawer over there.'' The two got their clothes on. Milori was wearing a light blue jumpsuit with a white tank top under it. On the front it said _Aperture laboratories. _Milori unzipped the jumpsuit to let the top of the jumpsuit hang down. Autumn wore a white tank top with the words _Aperture laboratories_ on it. He had orange pants and he didn't have his leaf hat. He had Black hair with gray highlights on it. "huh. Who knew!" said Milori. The Minister blushed and turned to the screen where the Queen was on ready to give them instruction. "Hello and again. Welcome to the Aperture Science Computer aided enrichment Center." The robot said. "What are you going to do to us?"asked Milori. "You are going to run some tests for me." Autumn squinted his eyes at the screen. "Queen Clarion… is that you?" "Yes… Fairy Mary downloaded me into this accursed body so I can live. I was not only running this facility but pixie hollow as well." Milori thought for a moment, he thought about Periwinkle, Gliss, Spike, Sled and even Slush who calm him down when he feels worked up. There was also the Minister of Winter and Dewey… Dewey…_Dewey. _"What about the winter woods?"he finally spoke fighting back tears. "what about Peri and… and the others…" "Here! Here! _All is here _and the winter woods are well taken care of." Milori growled he ran toward the screen. Autumn held him back and covered his mouth for Milori was saying some very un-Winter Lord like words. "Remember who you are fussing at Milori, it's not the robot but Queen Clarion herself." The robot grappling hooks came down from the ceiling and handed the two sparrow men portal guns. It was powered by 1/8 cup pixie dust and made mostly of glass, ice, water and some miniature lost toys from the beach since Pixie Hollow ties to recycle and take care of their resources. Unlike some of us greedy humans who just use up precious material until it is all gone and then realizing you could have stopped it and saved it from running out. (Sorry I said this… I learned in school how those big "I have more money than I can ever spend" Companies get the fortune 500 and then the people in China or some other foreign country get nothing but 2.00 or so. So I said my anger out let's get back to the story shall we.)

Lord Milori and the Minister of Autumn were standing in their places in front of the door. They put on their long fall boots with the braces on and looked at the door. "The test will begin in 3… 2… 1…" The door opened and the two fairies walked out into the test chamber, they walked to a lit up sign with pictures on it. "What do this mean?" asked Autumn. Milori looked at it closely and he thought how they look similar to ones at home. Like if there was an ice puddle nearby there would picture of a fairy slipping on the ice warning you to be cautious. Milori saw a picture of a guy drowning in a pool and another guy getting shot a small sentry robot. "I guess they mean that there is some obstacles nearby." He said. Autumn gave a look of fear as he started to understand what the pictures are trying to say. "Deadly obstacles… _Very _deadly obstacles." The two fairies walked down the hallway in confusion. "Let's go in here Autumn I think it will be a safe path." "No Lord Milori I think this path will be safe." Milori stomped his foot and screamed. "Arrrrrrrrgh! It's so damn dark in here I can't see a thing. I don't know what's going on with Clarion but she has been acting like a bitch lately." Autumn couldn't believe his eyes or ears mostly his ears. "Milori you have been using words that go against your teachings that your father taught you. No offence but I should be using those type of words." "Why? Because Ministers of the seasons are _soooooo!_ Perfect! That they can use words like that." Autumn frowned and gritted his teeth an abnormal expression to see him in. "Listen here Lord asshole! Being a minister not only means to bring the seasons but to serve the community and fairies with problems as well. We use cusswords around fairies to make them laugh or to make them feel like we understand how they feel. So If I'm so perfect why I a minister and not king of pixie hollow _hmm…?" _Milori clutched his portal gun and gave a look of interest. "King? The King of pixie hollow?" he said. "Yes a King… It was between me and Queen Clarion, a race for the throne. But discovering I can no longer paint leaves and ride on autumn breeze and be with my friends (the other Ministers before we became Ministers). It was in my best interest to get the runner up prize to be a minister and I was happy. Queen Clarion was happy and turns out I am really good at my job." Milori was impressed and so was Queen Clarion who was listening on a camera. The way he gave all of the power up and still is filled with happiness and contempt. Then all of a sudden the two fairies heard clapping and a voice with a British accent saying. "Well done! I never knew that I guess you lived up to your father's wise and logical name." The fairy got really close to them when they could make out who it was. The Minister of spring was not in his fleshy self but he was a robot. He still looked like his old self but a little bit more robotic. His chest shone a blue light and he hung from a cord from the ceiling. Queen Clarion was startled. "He's not part of the test." She said. "Spring what happened to you? You should be sleeping in a stasis pod like everyone else." Spring un hooked himself and he fell to the floor landing on his feet. "I am no longer this _Spring _you're talking about…" he said in a stern voice. " I am Social Person Responsible In Nice Giving (feedback) or S.P.R.I.N.G personality core. Although it would be nice to get back in my body and be normal again. "Who sent you why are you here?"asked Milori. Spring knew Clarion's camera was nearby so he said. "Not right now, you need to get through this test." "But How!?" Autumn said "We don't even know how to use this junk.'' He held up the portal gun and Spring looked at it remembering what the person who sent him here said. "Oh! This is quite easy, But first Let there be light." He walked to a port and positioned himself. "Push me in will you?" Autumn pushed him in and the machine stuck a cord in his port, it opened his arms and legs and the lights came on. "Ah! Much better…"said Milori. The light revealed a chamber with small turrets here and there and a great big pool of toxic liquid. Spring yelled out from his port. "This is a team effort you two have different colors. Milori… Shoot the blue portal on the wall." Milori shot it and a blue portal came up it was still a solid color. "Whoa!"he exclaimed "All right autumn shoot the orange portal on the roof." Autumn shot his portal gun on the ceiling and he saw Milori on the other side. "Amazing!"Autumn said. "Now walk in the blue when you walk in the blue you will come out the orange." The two fairies did that when they fell from the ceiling the boots broke their fall. "Now sometimes you have to build up speed to get somewhere you need to go. Remember speedy thing go in Speedy thing go out ok?" "Ok!" the fairies said. Then the two fairies use their guns and shot portals. Together they dodged the turrets and missed the pool of toxic liquid. They reach the end of the chamber Spring un hooked himself and hooked back to the conveyer belt to the ceiling and rode to the two fairies and said. "Well done." Autumn and Milori looked at each other and Autumn said "I guess this is the day when warm seasons and Winter fairies team up." Milori nodded his head and said "Yes I guess so."

Mean while Queen Clarion was lying on the floor in fear, Anger and curiosity. Could this be the day when Warm seasons and winter fairies team up? She looked at the tapes how smoothly the two passed through the chamber. Expecting that they will kill each other they passed right through. "Relax Clarion… this is only the beginning…" Inside the pupils of her eyes was the face of her evil sister, Jezebel. (based in my religion. Jezebel in the bible was a wicked woman so I said to myself… "Hey that would be perfect!'' So here you go. Let's finish this chapter All right?) Mean While Fairy Mary was deep inside the facility away from Clarion's cameras. She looked in a pod full of ice where Spring's body lay. Then she went back to her work on the Minister of summer. Summer's body lay right next to another identical robot body and a unfinished Identical robot body prototype to the minister of Winter that Tinker Bell was working on. "Hey fairy Mary Do you think that Lord Milori and the Minister of Autumn will make it?" "In due time Tinker Bell… in due time."

A/N: Whew! I am so not used to typing long things like this. This whole chapter made up 1 entire story from me. Whew! Sorry it took so long to update. With all the _"I'm failing in math"_ crap. I couldn't keep up and when I kept up to it. I was really lazy so now it's Spring break for me and I finally picked up my lazy butt and finished this chapter. Hopefully you liked it, Don't forget to review.

-_theMinisterOfAutumn_


	3. Help is on the way

Fairy portal 3

Meanwhile Milori and Autumn was sitting down on the hallway resting, comparing each other's portal guns. Spring was in sleep mode, he just hung on his back brace connected to the ceiling with his arms crossed. "He looks so peaceful when he sleeps. "said Autumn in his quietest voice "Yes look how he is breathing in and out steadily." said Milori. Spring smiled for he was dreaming of getting out of this Science prison and getting back to his garden. With his hair tied up to a pony tail he would pull the weeds out, spread a hint of pixie dust on the beds and care for his most prized possession, the rare Spring Minister flower. The flower that was passed down from generation of Ministers to generations. With its rainbow like center and white creamy petals that when a new minister was chosen they would dress them in them. It smells soft and lovely almost like an apple cinnamon cake pie that Autumn likes to eat so much. Sitting in his chair with Rosetta he would share ancient garden fairy methods with her over a spot of tea. All of a sudden he heard a large noise and awoke from sleep mode. His eyes adjusting to the two sparrow men in front of him trembling with fear. "What's wrong why you two look so scared? I'm not angry that you disrupted my sleep in fact I think It's time we move…" "That's not the problem Spring." said Autumn. Spring unhooked himself from the back brace and huddled near the 2 fairies.

As the fairies sensed another life form coming near, Milori clenched his portal gun and took aim, ready to shoot. "Wait don't shoot I'm here to help." Said a female voice. Lord Milori was very glad to hear that voice. "Winter? Winter! It's you!" He said running to her in the dim lighted hallway till he stumbled in horror. Only to find out she was a robot as well as Spring. Same facial and body features but robotic looking. This time instead of a blue light glowing from her chest like Spring, the light was purple. Milori was horrified but The Minister of Autumn was amazed. "What a beautiful work of science…" he thought to himself. Winter looked into Autumn's eyes and smiled sweetly. Autumn almost melted as he stared back. Spring crossed his arms and smiled, raising one eyebrow at the same time. The place was quiet till Milori said. "Excuse me but you said something about helping us." Winter woke herself from the hypnotic sparkle of Autumn's eyes and bluntly said. "Why yes! Let's get on with this! No messing around and whatnot."

"So!" said Autumn "Who are you?"

"I'm the Worker Intended for Nurturing and Training Early Recruits. Or _**W.I.N.T.E.R**_. for short." Replied Winter

"Fascinating! Who sent you here?"

Spring and Winter exchanged glances and both eyed one of Clarion's cameras.

"*Sighs* Its best you don't know."

Winter and Spring hooked up to the back braces and started to whir away. Autumn and Milori stood there watching them. Winter turned and said. "Well don't stand there like idiots… Follow!" Autumn ran till he caught up with up her and they exchanged glances again. Milori's mouth just dropped while he and Spring walked together. Winter led them all to a semi-spacious room and pushed her port on her back and opened the door. Inside were beds, a small refrigerator fill with assorted vegetables and fruits, a small bathroom in the back and Pixie Hollow Aperture Laboratories radio. "This laboratory has its own radio station. Isn't that interesting?"said Winter. Autumn and Milori sat on their beds and just enjoyed the cold air-conditioning instead of being stuck in the hot stuffy hallways of the test chambers. Spring hooked himself to the back brace again and fell back into sleep mode. Milori kicked his long fall boots off and covered himself under the covers and fell asleep. Autumn was about to do the same till Winter walked near him. Autumn kicked off his long fall boots and lay on the bed. He patted the space beside him motioning Winter to lie near him. Winter unzipped her winter gown letting it fall to the floor. Revealing a blue one piece jumpsuit. She kicked off her thigh high boots and then laid near her sweetheart. The two cuddled till they were warm and sleepy then they fell asleep.

Meanwhile… Clarion was still reviewing the tapes of Autumn and Milori figuring out the test chamber. She also reviewed the tapes of winter leading them to somewhere else away from her cameras. Clarion modified her body. This time adding arms and legs and a full silhouette and placing the wires to control the facility and Pixie Hollow as well on top of a port to the back of her head some fell to the floor but a majority hanged from a super computer on the ceiling. "Hmmm… I'm looking at Autumn's and Milori's doctor reports from the time they got their last physical. Oh! I see they have a very large level of tenacity. Look! A doctor's note."

Feb. 2 2007 From the desk of Doctor Wendy Nursery

Dear Pixie Hollow Aperture Laboratories,

You know that the Minister of autumn and lord Milori would like to be your test subjects. As you saw the videos of them dodging bullets and spike plates. You think they will be good subjects right? No! They have too much tenacity or determination. Hard to believe it but they are BOTH! Stubborn to the core! Testing them will only cause trouble because they will disobey orders and go their own way. They something about why they do that. Something about the tests is only there to kill them and the plot of some jealous evil virus bent on destroying the progress of C.L.A.R.I.O.N. and Pixie hollow itself. I just called them stressed and stamped their file to DO NOT TEST! Anyway I think that you should forget about the two and go on with your lives.

In conclusion: **DO NOT TEST!**

Sincerely,

DR. Wendy

Clarion smiled and chuckled. "Well Autumn and Lord Milori… you have a lot of tenacity Hmm… Well I guess you have won a one way ticket to HARDER TESTS! Awww… and poor little winter… In love? Well I'll make sure that her dreams will come… CRUSHED!"

-_to be continued…_

**A.n.: Well I guess this is chapter 3 I feel like absolutely nobody is reading this I'm having no motivation to keep typing that's why I been so slow to update. Please if you are reading this please review. -**_theMinisterOfAutumn_

Coming up: FAIRY PORTAL4: DEWEY THE TURRET


	4. Chapter 4: Dewey the turret

**FAIRY PORTAL 4: DEWEY THE TURRET**

*Hum the star wars theme song while you read this part*

**A.N.: Ok For some reason I feel Motivated to type some more and I got some juicy news to tell. This part of the story is when the tickle fights and Kitten hugs stop here, it's time to get abrasive. It's time to bring in DEWEY! The turret. What is a turret? A turret is a little robot that stands in one place. It has a light motion sensor and when you trigger it. The little arms open and start to shoot bullets everywhere until the thing who triggered it. Is well… DEAD. But no fairies will be shot to death. I assure you. Go to and type in ****portal turret**** to find out more research. Of course when you done reading the story. **** *ok you can stop humming now***

Autumn woke up to Milori trying to change the radio station on the radio in their room. Spring was muttering in his sleep. "Mmm… Mmm… Momma…" he said. Autumn could help but to laugh. "Awww… Is little spring having a good dream." He said. Milori looked at him with a nonchalant expression. "Let him sleep" he said. Autumn looked around the room. His glaring from one side to the next. "Hey where's Winter?" Milori looked around the room he looked in the bathroom but there was no one there. "Hmm… well she was gone when I woke up I thought maybe she went to be alone. Other than that I really don't know about her disappearance." He said. Autumn looked at the door. It was partially opened only a very small crack too small for a butterfly to even walk in with its wings closed. Autumn got up, walked to the door and opened it. He and Milori felt the blast of hot, humid heat fill the room. "Milori suit up, put on your wing coolant lotion and wake up Spring… I think she's out here somewhere and I don't think Clarion will show her some hospitality."

As the three walked down the large ruined structures of the dim lighted facility Autumn was hoping Clarion didn't do anything to hurt Winter. Milori was thinking about the time when Clarion was a beautiful girl and not a robot. He wants all of this Science mumbo jumbo to be over so he and Clarion can be a nice couple again. It was all peace and quiet till a TV came on with Clarion in front of the screen. "Hello Milori and Autumn. I hope you are enjoying your little scavenger hunt." Autumn clenched his portal gun and ran right in front of screen. "Grrrrrrr… Clarion! Where is Winter?"he yelled. Clarion chuckled softly and moved the side revealing Winter tied up in Clarion's wires. She was still bare footed and in her blue jumpsuit. A small disconnected wire tied her mouth shut. Autumn watched as she squirmed and screamed for help. "Okay Autumn here's the deal you go through the test chambers and make it to the entrance to Android Hell before time is up I won't throw her on to the conveyer belt and incinerate her. And when all of that's over I promise.. CAKE as your reward." Milori squinted and gave a look in confusion. "Cake?... We're getting cake?! Awww… That's a load of bullshit. There's no cake on here for miles." He said.

Clarion smiled and tapped her head while chuckling a softly once more. Autumn had a worried face. His eyes filled with the gleam of Winter squirming in fear. He even had small tears in his eyes. But he sucked it up and frowned. "Ok Clarion… When do we start?" he said. "Just stand in front of that door over there and well get started." She replied. When Milori and Autumn was ready and Spring standing right behind them the door opened and they were off. The two were doing fine dodging spike plates and toxic pools and using Weighted storage cubes to push the buttons. But when they got to the last chamber. Before they even started. Clarion came on the intercom and said. "Before you start I want you meet a friend of mine." Then all of a sudden a plate started to rise with something on it. It looked like a small fairy because it was a small fairy. It had guns on it arms, small wings, crazy hair and A one piece suit with small fake robotic leaf boots. When the picture was clear everyone knew who that was. "Dewey?" asked Milori. Clarion cackled an evil laugh. "WRONG! Introducing Dewey the turret!" She yelled with glee before cackling another laugh.

When she came off the intercom. Dewey started to move he shivered and shook and then the worst happen. "Activated." He said. "I'm the Dewey turret, build with the conscience of Dewey the keeper. Sentry mode activated." Milori though all this stuff is going too far. First Clarion's a robot then Spring, Winter and now Dewey! He just wished all of this is over. When he tried to walk to Autumn he set the motion alarm off and Dewey outstretched his arms and shot Milori on his leg. "Ouch! Shit that fucking hurt!"he exclaimed. Autumn pulled him to safer ground to clean Milori's wound. He tried to help him apply pressure to it but Milori kept pushing him away till Milori took his teeth and pulled the bullet out. Autumn was amazed at how the turret fires the whole bullet and how Milori pulled out the bullet with his teeth. Milori however mouth covered with blood, spit out the bullet and ripped a piece of his pants to seal up the wound and wiped his mouth. When all was well Dewey sprang out of nowhere and said. "Gotcha!" Before he could shoot Spring took a heavy pole and whacked him on the side of his head knocking him out. "Nice work spring!"said Autumn. Milori too much in pain to say anything just smiled and held up a thumbs up.

Finally the made it to android hell where Clarion was waiting. Remarkably huge about 6 ½ inches tall she controlled the whole facility. When she saw them she started to clap slowly. "*clap* *clap* *clap* Well done… I wasn't expecting you to make it with the Dewey turret." Autumn clenched his portal gun. "All right we made it through Where's Winter?!"he demanded. Clarion stood to the side and there she was… still squirming in fear. "Hand her over!"he demanded once more. But instead Clarion took her and threw her over the side on the conveyer belt for her to be incinerated. "Nooooooo!" Screamed Autumn he jumped to go get her With Milori following him. Then the door opened and Dewey walked in and started to follow the fairies once more.

All that left was Spring and Clarion. "Fancy a mind take over contest Clarion?"said spring. Clarion smiled and the two wirelessly started to battle in their minds. Witch was a bad idea because Clarion started to overcome Spring. He squirmed as Clarion forcefully went through his thoughts. "No! Clarion get out of there!" he shrieked. "let's see who has been sending you." Before she could get a hold of it Spring Deleted the file. "No! You little brat!"yelled Clarion. Spring laughed and smiled kind of smugly. But Clarion was so angry she surged through his head and started to scramble his mind. Spring screamed and screamed with great pain and agony Till her anger was gone and she then she disappeared to go back to her chamber leaving Spring on the Floor Knocked out. Meanwhile Autumn and Milori were on a fast moving conveyer belt to save Winter. They shot portals deeper and deeper inside android hell to move faster. Then as Winter was about to enter the Incinerator and thinking all hope was lost a portal opened and Autumn picked winter up and jumped through the portal again before it was too late. Winter was safe, Autumn untied her and Winter kissed her hero on the cheek. But when all was well Dewey came and shot Autumn in the leg and both his arms. When he was about to finish him off Milori came and knocked Dewey down into deeper in the facility. Autumn was so overwhelmed he fainted.

Autumn woke up back inside the room where Winter had taken them earlier to rest and regenerate. Milori looked okay but spring was in a green jumpsuit and was lying on a 3rd bed pulled out to have him rest on. Autumn tried to get up but he was so weak he couldn't. When he tried again Winter laid him back down again. "Rest my love. How are your wounds?"she asked. "Fine… Their fine… What happened to Spring?" Winter checked the scanner that was supposed to heel Spring's mind. "*Sighs* He mind battled Clarion and he deleted a file that was supposed to tell who sent us. She was so angry she scrambled his brain and now he cannot function until I unscramble him. He'll be ok But it will be a while before He'll be up and running again." Autumn was overwhelmed and angry. "For now I guess everyone will need to rest and quiet their nerves down." he said sternly. Milori agreed and got up to take a shower. Spring's eyes had a blue glow and no pupils and every so often they blink. "*moans*Clarion No…"

_-to be continued_ ….

**A.N.: This is a new record for longest typing session Wow! What a turn out! Will Spring ever get out of his mind scramble? Will we ever find out what's the deal with clarion? Is Dewey coming back? YOU BET HE IS COMING BACK! If you want more fairy portal you will have to wait. But don't worry I'll update soon! Don't forget to review!**

**-**_theMinisterOfAutumn_


	5. Chapter 5: the trust fall

**Fairy Portal 5**

A/n: I hope you are enjoying this story. It took me a long time to think about what am I going to write in this so out of the blue I finished this chapter. It probably won't be my best work but it's a chapter.

Clarion was busy… really busy. The multitasked robot was doing at least 200 things all simultaneously in her lair. Cleaning test chambers, _designing _test chambers, building little fairy turrets made to look like the one that were living before they were taken into stasis pods. "So much to do and little time to do it." Said Clarion. She sat down on a couch. Thinking on how to stop Autumn and Milori from teaming up. "I meant for them to kill themselves… I meant for them to be so stubborn that they would die trying."She thought. Then her mind started to rid of the evil Jezebel. "Wait! I love Milori and The Minister of Autumn, Winter and Spring are like my children. Why would I want to kill them? This isn't the real me! I wish I knew what is going on with me… I wish they knew." Then the evil jezebel started to gain control again. "Nonsense Clarion." The evil voice in her head said. "I will take good care of the little fairies. Clarion tugged her wires on the back of her head. "No! Get away from me you evil virus I don't know who you are or what do you want but I don't like it." She screamed. Clarion screamed, kicked, squirmed and tugged on her wires. But it did no good the virus took control and Clarion the _**REAL**_ Clarion was trapped inside.

Mean while Autumn and Milori was sitting in their room playing hangman on a dry erase board while Winter Unscramble Spring who was almost out of it. He showed signs of muttering and response to things around him for instance if Milori started the shower Spring would mutter. "Water… I hear Water." So Winter knows she's doing her job. "I would like to solve the phrase." said Milori. Autumn nodded his head to go on. "Its (I want to get out of here) is it?"Milori said. Autumn sarcastically threw the dry erase board up and went. "Oh! Oh! Look at that…" Milori stared at him nonchalantly and said to him. "Oh! Real mature… Very! Mature." Winter threw the board at them back. "Clam down! You imbeciles! Unscrambling takes focus." Autumn and Milori walked out of the room with their portal guns. "And where do you two think you're going?"She asked. Autumn stood still looking bad ass with some sunglasses he found. "To find a way out of this hell hole…"he said. Winter went back to what she was doing as if she could care even less. Milori smirked and just walked out the door and the two fairies went to escape from their science prison.

The fairies walked into a large room. When they located the door the path was blocked by spike plates opening and closing each other. "Aw Crap…"said Milori. Autumn looked around. "Must be one of Clarion's Test chambers." "Well how are we going to get across?" asked Milori. The two fairies thought for a moment. They watch the spike plates open and close. Then the fairies looked at each other as If they have an idea. "We can open a portal here where we are and another portal near the door and walk through them! There! Easy as pie!"Said Milori. Autumn gave a look of disagreement. "You can't do that the door is lined with anti-portal walls. I guess Clarion want us to really use our heads. "He said. Milori looked disappointed he sighed as he wanted to just give up. Autumn put his hand on his back. "Chin up! I have a better idea! If we open a portal here on the ground and on the roof we can fall through and build up momentum till we time the spike plates right and open a portal on the side of the wall we can shoot through and make it to the other side." Milori look very happy all of a sudden. "It's like what spring said. Speedy thing go in speedy thing come out!"He said. Autumn threw his hands up. "Whatever the hell makes sense to you…" First autumn open his portal on the roof and Milori opened his portal on the ground. Autumn pushed a reluctant Milori into the portals. Milori fell and fell. Becoming faster and faster by the second. Soon he was falling at a very fast rate. Then autumn looked at the spike plates. He timed it and opens the portal on the wall Milori shot out and made it to the other side safely. "Oomph!"Said Milori. Autumn put the portal on the roof again. "Hey Milori! Are you dead?" Milori stood upright. "No alive and well!"He yelled across the room. "Switch your portal color to orange!"Autumn called out. Milori's portal was now orange and autumn's was now blue. "I'm going to jump now! Can I trust you to bring me over there safely?!"Autumn yelled. Milori fumbled the gun in his hand. "I don't know? Will you?"Milori said. "Can I trust you? Please! Can I trust you?"Autumn asked again. Milori breathed in deeply. "Yes! Yes you can!"He said sternly. Autumn jumped through the portals and fell and fell and fell. He was going so fast Milori felt like he couldn't do it. But Autumn trusted him he couldn't let him down. Even though he had mixed feelings on him dating his daughter the Minister of Winter. (To my eyes I think the Minister of Winter has a small resemblance to Queen Clarion and Lord Milori. Don't ask please I just think that. I might write a fan fiction about it when I finish this one.) Milori still couldn't let Autumn down. Milori took a deep breath, timed the spike plates and finally open the portal on the wall. Autumn flew out and landed safely on the other side near Milori. The two fairies looked at each other and smiled.

"At first I was too chicken shit to fire the portal but you trusted me and I couldn't betray you like that."Milori said. Autumn smiled and got up. Then the warm season and the winter fairy shook hands and went on to the next chamber. Clarion came on the intercom. "Oh Come On! WHY WON'T YOU TWO DIE ALREADY!"She yelled. "Well Clarion… Milori and I are like cockroaches and Black widow spiders."Said Autumn. "We are very hard to kill."Milori added. Clarion growled meanly. "Go on hit us with your best shot. "said Milori. "Oh I will. I Will!"Clarion said sinisterly. Then the door opened and the two fairies went to the next chamber.

Meanwhile Winter was still with Spring. "Almost there!"Winter said. Then Spring regained his pupils back and rebooted. The Pixie Hollow Aperture Science logo was in his eyes and spring sat up. "Whoa! What the hell is going on here."Spring exclaimed. Winter hugged him. "Oh Spring! Thank the great gardener your all right."Winter said. Spring looked around and said. "Where's Autumn and Milori?"He asked. "Oh they went to find a way…" *BANG* Winter was interrupted by Dewey breaking in the room. "All right!" the Intruder said. "Put your hands where I can see them!" –_to be continued… _

**A.n.: Did I put suspension into your minds? If I did please review. Want more fairy portal? Bounce up and down in chairs saying. "Update! Update! Update!" and look up portal the video game if you can. I'll update soon. See you next time. -theMinisterOfAutumn**


End file.
